


The last first kiss

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: Avengers Collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, How movie really ends, Infinity War, M/M, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Thanos watched everything that came his way. All those who stood between his dream, and him.   He smiled with pride. As his closest friend used to pronounce ... All those in front of him, were his children. And, even if it were in death, they would be part of the most awaited story of love and mercy of all time.—It is worthy, my son? Enough to die for him?—No other life is worth more to me than his.





	The last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El último primer beso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338185) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Last First Kiss**

 

 

 

 

Thanos watched everything that came his way. All those who stood between his dream, and him.   He smiled with pride. As his closest friend used to pronounce ... All those in front of him, were his children. And, even if it were in death, they would be part of the most awaited story of love and mercy of all time.

They attacked him one by one, and he allowed them for a moment the honor of trying to overthrow him. All failed, one after the other.

No power compared to his, no mortal could even consider himself a worthy opponent.

Until he found two men who were, by far, the most interesting thing that the mundane life the world could present him.

One stopped his implacable hand, not without considerable effort. The other hit him, with enough force to almost make him step back.

Oh, what a glory it was. The see rise to those who were as strong as any other. Although they were never as strong as him.

He took with pride the last gem, and the angry shouts of the Thunder God did nothing but alert at the exact moment.

—You will pay for what you've done ... — he says, furious.

And Thanos smiles sincerely, for his greatest discomfort.

— My children ... You haven’t seen real life until now...

The most powerful heroes on earth cannot do more than look at him, at that point. All injured. Some on the verge of death.

—I can see your hearts, and I cannot help but grieve for some of you ...

The giant's gaze passes one by one, alerting them. Making them tremble slightly.

—But there is no greater pain for me now... —he said, before his eyes reach one of the many who do not seem to want to surrender at any chance— What to see the sadness of your heart…

Rogers flinches, and Wilson intends to get up and run to help him. Nobody expected the revelation, just as no one expected to see James Barnes falling to his knees with only a glance from the biggest villain they have ever faced.

—Bucky! —Says Steve, worried

Natasha must stop him when he sees him willing to jump back against Thanos. She can feel it... He does not intend to kill him. Not yet, at least.

They have time.

The soldier's heartrending scream makes everyone's hair stand on end.

A reddish glow glows dimly, and everything around him changes. It allows them to observe the same thing that he has seen.

Titan, ruined. The worlds end. But among the remains... Tony Stark, wounded. Abandoned. Completely alone, and scared, he was dying right in front of them.

James trying to touch his face, which is filled with tears by the pain in his body, by the fear he feels at that moment.

**_—I do not want to die ..._ **

All the avengers can feel their heart stopped by hearing it. Almost as they can hear the heart of Barnes breaking.

—No... Not him. Please... No... —Bucky pleads, desperate. More than any other in there

—Humans… Always pretending that they do not recognize when destiny knocks on their door ...

The whole group seems surprised at the words of the warrior, who then continues.

—I am a mercy being ... I’m able to understand more than you think, my son ...

Bucky is silent, rage shining in his eyes. This one goes away until becoming resignation, repentance... Suddenly changes, as he felt the words coming out of his heart right through his lips.

—I offer you my life for his...

The security with which he spoke tense to the leader of the group, who hastens to look at him, as if asking him to retract.

—It is worthy, my son? Enough to die for him?

Barnes' eyes have begun to fill with tears as soon as he has spoken. It takes just a few seconds to respond.

—No other life is worth more to me than his, and mine ... Accept mine instead... But please, do not hurt him.

Thanos's eyes shine with a hint of amusement ... Pure compassion.

—Very well ... I will give you one last gift, as a sign of respect ... Use the time that you have left wisely.

.

.

.

When he opens his eyes again, he finds himself among the remnants of the villain's home planet, watching desperately around him.

Look first at the kid who faced him years before, he has grown a lot. Then he goes through a man who dresses in a ridiculous way and who looks at him strangely.

Finally, his eyes collide with some chocolate shades. Feel the legs tremble.

—Anthony ... — Says, with broken voice  

Stark stifles the mockery he wanted to escape from his lips. It's a fucking joke, right? Of all the ways he expected to die ... Why did he have to share that with him?

He would complain with poison in his tone, if it were not for the look that the winter soldier, or what is left of him, devotes to him.

—James? —Call, more to confirm that something else

He is not interested in him being well, far from it.

His eyes red, tearful, the voice weak.  

Anyone would be afraid if they saw him like that.

Bucky walks the steps that separate them slowly, trembling from head to toe. One part of him fears, the other is calmer.

—I'm sorry ... I did not know what to do — he says, and his hand insistently searches for the others.

Tony is not opposed to touch, because he has not felt any discomfort that makes him want to move away.

—You are scaring me. What happened? What are you doing here?

It is true. There is something in the moment, something in it ... It hurts. It scares him. What is he feeling?

Barnes' hands reach his face. Tony feels his own eyes moisten.

—It was the only way to do it... I had to save you...

The grip becomes weaker, but Tony can notice how the distance is getting smaller.

When Buck kisses him, Tony kisses him back because that's what his heart tells him is right, what his mind tells him he should have done long ago.

—I love you... I knew it since I saw you the first time ...

—Do not speak...

—Leaving was easier... I ruined your life... I did not dare tell you...

—Please...

—I don't deserve you... But...

—Barnes...

—I should have said... So maybe... You and me...

When the man disappears in front of him, and the remains vanish between his fingers, he feels his heart break.

— Mr. Stark ...

Then everything gets worse. And just when he believes that hope has died, Stephen makes him put his feet back on earth.

—This is the only way ... —says, and he notices the apology in his voice, he knew it ... From the first moment— You will find the way...

_“To save us all”_

The heartrending cry of the hero fills the spaces of the desolate planet.

He will not lose against Thanos again.  

 

.

.

.

 


End file.
